


That Night during Christmas

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoTsugu Series [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Orphanage, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: An alternate universe where Sayo didn't join Roselia and play the guitar. She lost her parents in one tragic night but met a girl she fell in love at first sight...what will she do to see her again?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SayoTsugu Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Loss

It was a stormy Christmas Eve. Two twin sisters were waiting at home for their parents. They both have teal coloured hair and were wearing their pajamas. The older sister of the pair has long silky hair while the younger of the pair have curly short hair. They both just entered Junior High School and was looking forward to their Christmas presents. 

"Onee-chan, when is daddy and mommy gonna come home?" The younger sister nudged her older sister's arm.

"Hina, be patient, daddy and mommy are going to reach home soon." The older sister sighs as she tries to calm the overexcited Hina.

"Ehhh....okay..." Hina pouts as she sits under the small Christmas tree that their parents bought.

The older sister stared at her phone. The last message she received from her parents is: 

> Sayo, please take care of Hina while me and your mom go shopping for Christmas presents. You are the older sibling so you should be more responsible. We will reach home at around 11pm. Wait patiently for us, I know you are a good girl.

Sayo frowns and looks at the clock. It was already 11.30 pm. 

_Why hasn't mom and dad reach home?_

Sayo was getting increasingly anxious. Usually, if her parents come home late, they will give her a call. Just as she has that thought, the house phone rang.

"I will get it!!!" Hina jumps up and ran to the phone. "Hello?? Mommy is that you?" 

Sayo heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank god...they finally called..._

"Eh? What?! What do you mean??" Hina suddenly shouted.

Sayo was intrigued. She stood up and walked to the phone. "Hina, let me answer..." Hina passed the phone to Sayo and sat on the floor. She looks devastated.

"Hello?" Sayo placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi, is this the family of Mashita Hikawa?" The voice at the other end of the line is a female. There seems to be the sound of sirens too.

"Mhm...I am his daughter..."

"Oh...how old are you little girl?"

"Um...t-twelve...may I ask what happened...?"

Suddenly the line got quiet, the female seemed to be talking to someone else in the background. "She is only twelve...well I can't do it...you do it then..."

"Hello?" Sayo was getting more anxious.

"Hi little girl, what's your name?" It was another female voice.

"Sayo..."

"Alright Sayo, listen to me carefully okay? Your mommy and daddy got into an accident. They are being saved by doctors now. So can you tell me where you live, we will go to your house and explain everything to you alright?" The voice was gentle.

"Huh...." Sayo was stunned.

"Hello? Sayo? Can you tell me your address?" 

Sayo could not answer. She tried to move her mouth but she couldn't. Hina was crying on the floor. Everything seemed to crash before her eyes. 

"Alright Sayo...we got your address...we will go there now alright? Don't be scared okay? We are here to help. See you later, Sayo." Then the line got cut.

Sayo held the phone as she trembles. Her tears flow down her cheeks. She could not control it. She went into a trance, unable to pull herself out. She sat down on the floor beside Hina as Hina cried harder beside her. Sayo did not know what happened for the next hour, it was as if everything was a dream.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. It broke the trance-like state Sayo was in. She stood up and walked towards the door. Hina was already sleeping, she got tired from crying too much. Sayo opened the door and 2 female officers were standing at the door.

"Hello...are you Sayo?" The blonde, short hair officer bends down and gently says to Sayo.

Sayo nodded quietly. She was scared of strangers.

"Don't worry...we are the big sisters who called you just now. We are here to help. May we come in?"

Sayo nodded again. She lets the two female officers come in. The other officer had black, long hair and was avoiding Sayo's gaze.

"Wow, you have a very pretty house. Is that your sister?" The short-haired officer asked as she pointed at Hina.

"Mhm...her name is Hina..."

"Both of you have very pretty names! You can call me Sandy. This is my partner Rui." 

Sayo just stared at them quietly. "Where are my dad and mom?"

"Ah..." Sandy's smile disappeared.

"They said they will come home and give us our Christmas present...they will never break their promise..." Sayo held back her tears.

"Sayo..." Sandy sighs.

"I can't! I can't do this!" Rui clutched her mouth and ran out of the house, crying. 

"Dad and mom are coming back...right?" Sayo stared at Sandy with teary eyes.

Sandy looked at Sayo, into her green eyes. "Sayo...your parents...they have gone to a faraway place...they are not coming back..."

"No...no...NO!!!" Sayo ran to her room and locked the door.

"Sayo!" Sandy rushed over and knocked on Sayo's door. "Sayo! Open up!"

"GO AWAY!! Go away..." Sayo cried. All her pent up emotions were released. She sat on the floor, leaning against the door, as her tears kept on flowing. "Dad...mom...you promised...you...promised..."

"Sayo open the door please..." Sandy pleaded as tears flow down her cheek.

"I am tired...please leave..." Sayo said in between sobs.

"Sayo..."

Sayo did not know how long had passed before she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo still hasn't recovered from the loss...but who will she meet this fateful night?

Sayo and Hina were transferred to the orphanage on Christmas morning. Even though the sky was gloomy as rain pelted down, the streets were filled with festive cheers but the hearts of the Hikawa twins were not. They were brought to the CiRCLE Orphanage by Sandy and Rui. Sayo was quiet throughout the whole journey but Hina was sobbing. They both held each other hands as they entered what will be their future home. A rather large looking woman attended to them. She wore a floral blouse and a button-up collared shirt. She is so-called the headmistress of the orphanage. Even though she towered over Sayo and Hina, she has a gentle aura around her as she smiled warmly at them.

"Sayo, Hina, this is Marina-san. She will be taking care of you both now okay?" Sandy squatted down and told the Hikawa twins at their eye level.

Sayo nodded quietly and Hina was still sobbing. Rui bends down and pats their heads. "Sayo, Hina...be good and listen to Marina-san okay? We will come and visit you whenever we can..." Rui got teary-eyed and turned away immediately. Sandy smiled as she gently pushed Sayo and Hina forward towards Marina.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of the both of them until they enter a new family~" Marina-san smiled and said to Sandy and Rui. They both nodded.

"Sayo and Hina, Rui and I will leave now okay? We will come to see you soon. Take care~" Sandy waved goodbye to the twins as she left together with Rui.

Marina ushered the twin into the orphanage and closed the door.

* * *

It was late at night as Christmas is almost coming to an end. The rain has subsided to a light drizzle but the sky is still dark and gloomy. Sayo has already settled into the orphanage and just had dinner. The kids were relatively welcoming and nice towards her and Hina and they were celebrating Christmas now inside the orphanage. The festive cheer seemed to have distracted Hina temporarily from the loss of her parents as she was giggling cheerfully as she dances with the other kids to the songs of Christmas. Sayo is not the type to join into the crowds as she lied to the headmistress about using the bathroom and sneaked out the orphanage. She sat at the doorsteps of the orphanage as she stared at the dark sky and raindrops that are falling under the light of the streetlamp. Sayo sighs. Her heart still ached so much but she could not bring herself to cry anymore as if her tears have already been used finished. Just then, a figure walked towards her.

"Hey little girl, are you okay? It is Christmas, you shouldn't look so gloomy~" The girl smiled brightly as she bends down and talked to Sayo. 

The girl looks like she is about 4 to 5 years older than Sayo. She has short brown hair and brown eyes that match the colour of her hair. She was wearing a Santa Claus costume and carrying a large red bag. She pats Sayo's head softly. Sayo kept quiet and stared at her. Something about this girl made her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was that warm smile that lights up a fire in her heart. Or maybe it is the warm hand that she placed on her shoulder.

"Hey...why not I give you a present? Hehe~" The girl took out a gift-wrapped present from her bag and passed it to Sayo. Sayo took the present hesitantly. The girl smiled again and continue talking to Sayo. "What is your name, little girl?"

"S-Sayo..." Sayo said softly.

"What a pretty name~ My name is Tsugumi. Nice to meet you, Sayo~" Tsugumi smiled and pats Sayo's head again.

Sayo blushed and nodded. This girl in front of her has made her forget about the loss of her parents for that short while. It was as if she was at home celebrating Christmas with the entire family...like she always does every year. The girl stood up. "Sayo, I still have many gifts to give out, I hope we will meet again, hehe~" The girl started walking away. Sayo felt a wave of sadness and unwillingness as she saw the leaving figure of Tsugumi.

"Tsu...gu...mi...mhm...we will meet again..." Sayo said to herself as she took her gift and entered the orphanage. 

* * *

Sandy stared at the police report in front of her.

> VICTIMS: MASHITA AND RYOU HIKAWA (1 MALE, 1 FEMALE). BOTH DEAD.
> 
> CAUSE OF DEATH: BLOOD LOSS BY HEAD-ON COLLISION WITH ANOTHER CAR
> 
> TIME: 11.15 PM
> 
> LOCATION: 34 MIJUKU HIGHWAY
> 
> DESCRIPTION: CAR WAS ESTIMATED TO BE TRAVELLING AT 120KM/H AND CRASHED INTO ANOTHER CAR IN A HEAD-ON COLLISION TRAVELLING AT 100KM/H. THE OTHER DRIVER WAS DRUNK. TWO BRAND NEW GUITAR , GIFTWRAPPED, WAS FOUND IN THE CAR BOOT BUT DUE TO THE ACCIDENT, BOTH GUITARS WERE SMASHED. VICTIMS WERE HOLDING HANDS WHEN THEY WERE FOUND. THEY HAVE 2 DAUGHTERS, BOTH AGED 12. THEY WERE SENT TO CiRCLE ORPHANAGE FOR CARETAKING.
> 
> REPORT END

Sandy wiped away the tear on the corner of her eye and placed the report into the archive box. She off the lights of her office and went home.


	3. 10 Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip of 10 years...

"Sayo! Get ready for the meetup later. Start bathing and dress up nicely alright?" Marina knocked on Sayo's door as she shouted over the door.

"Alright alright..." Sayo sighs. She continues tinkering with an accelerator prototype. She groans as she writes down complicated equations on a piece of scrap paper. She pushes up her spectacles as they keep sliding down her nose. Beads of sweat formed at her forehead as she tries to attach a tiny part on to the accelerator. "This is so tedious..." She muttered under her breath.

"Sayoo!! They are coming in 30 mins. Wash up. Now!" Marina's voice was getting more serious, rather than the cheerful tone she was using just now. Sayo immediately stopped what she was doing. She took off her spectacles and untied her hair. Her long, wavy teal hair has now reached her waist. Sayo had grown into a teenager and her body shape is much more pronounced now. She has a curvy body and a more mature look. Sayo quickly took her towel and went into the bathroom.

Sayo has been in CiRCLE Orphanage for the longest time among all other children. Hina was adopted pretty quickly, almost within 2 years. Meanwhile, Sayo has been rejected almost 5 times now for the last 10 years. Most of them were not attracted by her aloof personality and refusal to interact with them. Although Marina tried her best to convince the couples to adopt Sayo, her efforts were futile. Hina sometimes visits the orphanage to look for Sayo and tried to teach her how to be more open and accepting, and sharing about her life in her new family, but Sayo was just not interested in all of that. Sayo was either studying or building something while Hina just continues to ramble about her life.

"Sayo. I want you to be at your best behavior today okay? Please I beg you, at least try to interact with them." Marina looked at Sayo with pleading eyes.

"F-Fine..." Sayo looked away. She puts on the dress that Marina had picked out for her and frowns a little. She hates wearing dresses and the frills just do not fit her image in her opinion. She prefers wearing a T-shirt with shorts, it is more comfortable that way. 

"Mr and Mrs Izuma is kind enough to even consider meeting you even after they knew your age. You should consider yourself lucky. Please don't screw this up again. I beg you." Marina pleaded.

"Alright alright, I get it!" Sayo gives an annoyed look.

* * *

Sayo and Marina entered the guest lounge as a couple was waiting for them. They saw Marina and Sayo arrived and stood up. They smiled and waved at Sayo. Sayo forced out a smile and nods briefly before seating herself opposite them.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Izuma! I am Marina, the headmistress of this orphanage. This is Sayo." Marina said to them with a bright smile and a cheerful tone. She nudged Sayo's arms while still smiling at them.

"H-Hi..." Sayo said with an awkward smile and did a little wave.

"How old is Sayo this year?" Mr Izuma was the first to question. His tone was polite and respectful.

"She is 22 this year! She is currently studying in Hanasakigawa University. She is a very smart girl. She basically aced all her exams and is very proficient in Physics and Mathematics! She is also a very kind and gentle girl. Don't mind her, she is a bit shy...haha..." Marina tries to convince the couple about Sayo's good points.

"Ahaha..." Sayo did an awkward laugh too.

"Oh wow! Sayo, which part of physics are you most interested in?" Mrs Izuma smiled as she asks Sayo.

"Oh I am currently studying quantum physics. I am interested in Einstein's theory that time is relative and that is the fourth dimension. I wonder if gravity is able to bend time and make us travel-"

"Ahahaha that is really nice!" Marina interrupted Sayo and laughed awkwardly. "Sayo, why not you tell them more about your hobbies? You know..your baking..." Marina winked at Sayo, trying to signal her. Sayo sighs.

"During my free time, I like to bake cookies..." Sayo said in a disinterested tone.

"Oh wow I love cookies! I do have a sweet tooth!" Mrs Izuma exclaimed.

"Cool..." Sayo was getting bored. She stared outside the window.

"Ahaha..." Marina laughed again, trying to bring the couple and Sayo together again. "S-Sayo...how about telling them your favourite food? It is french fries right?"

"Ah!" Sayo immediately got flushed. "Marina-san..why did you-?"

"Sayo absolutely love fries! She would always finish a large fries on her own whenever she got the chance to!" Marina said cheerfully. Sayo frowns. She looks away and silently stared at Marina and the couple. Her eyes were filled with coldness as if it was the cold, sharp ice.

"I love fries when they are dipped in blood. They taste best with my blood." Sayo coldly says.

"I think that is enough for today haha...I will consider and give you a reply soon. Thanks for your time. Nice to meet you, Sayo." Mr Izuma held his wife's hand and left the room.

"Mr and Mrs Izuma! Wait! She was just jo...king..." Marina saw the leaving figures of the couple. She sighs in frustration. "Why did you say that?!" 

Sayo smiled triumphantly. "What are we eating for dinner, Marina-san?" She smiled and asked Marina.

"Oh my god, Sayo...I am so done with you..." Marina stomped out of the room. Sayo lets out a little laugh as she went back to her room. The truth is she has already considered the orphanage as her home and she did not want to adapt and go into a new family. She just wants to live at the orphanage and continue pursuing her passion for Physics. She wanted...to meet her again...

Sayo lay on her bed. She hugs the fries plushie tightly while murmuring under her breath. "Tsugumi...wait for me..." She stared at the newspaper article taped on her wall:

"BREAKING NEWS: A HORRIFIC CAR ACCIDENT LEFT 2 DEAD AND 4 INJURED. 

In the wake of this morning, a three-car collision happened on the Haneoka Highway. This caused the driver and passenger of the Honda Civic to instantly die on the spot as their car was sandwiched in between the other 2 cars. The driver and passenger are identified to be a mother and daughter pair. Their names were Maiyumi and Tsugumi Hazawa..."

Sayo hugs the plushie tighter as she stared at the photo of the victim. The girl that gave her this present that night. A single tear formed at the corner of her eye.


	4. Sayo's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of what goes on in Sayo's daily life. Although...something bad might happen...

"Bye Marina! I am leaving for school now!" Sayo shouted towards the kitchen as she walked towards the orphanage exit.

"Tch don't be late for dinner." Marina was still annoyed by Sayo's actions yesterday. Everything was going well until Sayo had to say that.

Sayo smiled a little as she made her way to school. Hanasakigawa University was one of the top universities in the area and Sayo managed to secure a scholarship with her results, thus her school fees were all taken care of. It was also relatively close to CiRCLE Orphanage, making Sayo's travel to school very short and convenient. Sayo reached school and went for her first class which is Physics. She has decided to major in physics because she is so fascinated by quantum physics ever since she was young and...she wanted to meet her again...

"Sayo! You're going to Physics class too?" A voice rang across the corridor. Several students turn to look at the yellow-haired girl who shouted. Sayo lets out a sigh as she made her way towards the girl.

"Yes, Tsurumaki-san...you don't have to shout for me across the hallway...besides...we are in the same class, do you really have to ask that question?" Sayo said to the girl in a soft voice.

"Eh? Sayooo! I told you to call me Kokoro! Tsurumaki-san sounds so weird, it is like you're talking to my dad haha!!" Kokoro said in her usual loud voice.

"Alright alright...Kokoro...you happy?" Sayo sighs and started walking towards the classroom. Kokoro was her classmate and friend since middle school. Sayo was a shy and awkward kid and Kokoro was the completely opposite of her. Nobody knew how they managed to get along so well. Sayo thought Kokoro was amusing at first and decided to talk to her for a bit, but as she gets to know Kokoro better, she finds out that Kokoro has a very deep sense of empathy and can read people's feelings very well. They managed to be classmates from middle school all the way to University. They even went into the same course, as the Tsurumaki family specialises in manufacturing and designing machinery for a lot of companies.

"That's better hehe~" Kokoro smiled and skips beside Sayo. They entered the class and sat down together. The class started as the teacher started talking.

* * *

The day passes by quickly as Sayo finished all her classes. She walks out of the school only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Sayo~ How was your day?" Lisa smiles and waved to Sayo.

"It was great...but tiring..." Sayo sighs. She hugs Lisa tightly without saying another word.

"Eh? Sayo?" Lisa was surprised, she hugs Sayo back.

"Sorry...I just needed a hug..." Sayo slowly lets go of the hug. "Let's go..."

"O-okay!" Lisa's face was flushed. "Where are we eating dinner~?"

"Ah...shit! I forgot to tell Marina we are eating dinner together outside..."

"That's okay! We can go back to the orphanage to eat!"

"But Lisa..."

"It's fine~ It's fine~ I like Marina's cooking anyways~" Lisa smiled and poked Sayo's cheek.

"Alright then...I am sorry Lisa..." Sayo lets out a yawn as she pushes her glasses back up. Lisa was a classmate she met in high school. Lisa actually fell in love with Sayo at first sight and actually confessed to Sayo within the first week of meeting her. Sayo felt some attraction with this bubbly girl and decided to try and date her, but she didn't tell Lisa about Tsugumi. Sayo has been trying to tell Lisa the truth but... every time she could not bring up the subject. Sayo felt guilty but she decided not to ruin the status quo. Although...Sayo did feel a bit of love for Lisa after so many years of dating...

* * *

"Marina...I am home..." Sayo shouted as she opened the door to the orphanage.

"Welcome-...Oh Lisa! You're here too!" Marina started to bring out the dishes she cooked and placed them on the dining table. "Come join us for dinner then!"

"Thank you Marina-san~" Lisa smiles and sat herself down beside Sayo, who was already slumped over the table.

"Cmon...Sayo...what did I tell you about table manners?" Marina said in a gentle tone.

"Fine..." Sayo sat upright and placed the napkin on her lap. She waited patiently for all the children to join the table. 

"Ok kids...remember to thank the Lord for the food!" Marina said cheerfully.

"We thank the Lord for the food that has been placed in front of us today." The kids said in unison, including Sayo and Lisa who were the much older people at the table. Marina nodded, indicating that everyone can start eating. Sayo grabbed some meat and started wolfing down the rice.

"Sayo, eat slowly! Haha~" Lisa laughed as she took some vegetables and placed it on Sayo's plate. "Remember to eat your veggies~"

Sayo nodded and ate the vegetables. She smiled a little at Lisa and continue eating.

"Lisa...thanks for taking care of this troublesome girl...I don't even know what you see in her..." Marina sighs.

"Haha~ No problem Marina-san! Taking care of Sayo has become the norm for me hehe~" Lisa smiles as she took a small mouthful of rice. Sayo rolled her eyes and continue eating.

* * *

After dinner, Sayo decided to send Lisa off. 

"Eh? That's too fast...I want to spend more time with you..." Lisa pouts.

"But it is late Lisa..."

"I don't care! Besides...I want to visit your room hehe..." Lisa blushes.

"There is nothing interesting about my room. It is just a normal room." Sayo didn't get the message, she looks at Lisa in confusion.

"I want to go! Please~" Lisa begs as she looked at Sayo with her big green puppy eyes. 

"Alright alright..." Sayo sighs.

"Yayy~!" Lisa grabbed Sayo's arm and snuggles it. Sayo shook her head and started walking upstairs to where her room is, with Lisa still hugging her arm.

"Here is my room..." Sayo opened the door to the room at the far end of the hallway.

"Wow it is much more spacious than I imagined!" Lisa exclaimed. She jumps excitedly on to Sayo's bed. "Your bed is so springy!!" Lisa laughs.

"Calm down...it is just a bed..." Sayo sighs again. She sat down on her study desk and started doing her work.

"Sayo..." Lisa's voice was suddenly very soft.

"What?" Sayo was focused on her work, she scribbled down all the main points of her lesson today.

"Look at meeeeee when I talk to you~" Lisa shouts.

"What do you want...?" Sayo turns around. Lisa was on her bed. Her shirt was pulled down on the sides to reveal her shoulder. She was looking away while blushing and she bit her lips. 

"I...I wanna do it..." She said softly.

Sayo immediately turned back and started scribbling again. Her face was flushed. "N-not today...I-I am tired..." Sayo stuttered. 

"Ehhhhh? You always say that..." Lisa pouts again. She was irritated by Sayo's constant excuses. They have been dating for a few years now and not once they have ever done anything sexual. Sayo does hug and cuddle Lisa once in a while but that was it. 

Sayo ignored Lisa and continue doing her work. 

"Do you even love me?" Lisa said coldly.

Sayo did not answer. Even she was not sure herself. She did not know the love she has for Lisa was a friendly one or a romantic one. How could Sayo tell Lisa her heart was already occupied by another girl...who is already dead. She could not bring herself to hurt Lisa.

"Let's break up." Lisa said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Eh?" Sayo immediately turned back around. 

"I feel like you never loved me. Not once have you properly told me you love me. All these years...I have been the one trying my best to maintain this relationship and..." Lisa was on the verge of crying.

Sayo listened quietly. She stared at the floor.

"Why don't you say something?!!!" Lisa shouted as tears flow down her face.

"I...am sorry..." Sayo murmured.

"That was not what I wanted to hear! I want you to say you love me!" Lisa continues sobbing.

Sayo frowns. She looks away.

"Okay. I understand. I will leave now." Lisa picked up her bag and left the room, wiping away her tears which kept on falling.

Sayo picked up the fries plushie on her bed. She hugs it tightly and stared at the newspaper article again. "I am sorry Lisa...I am sorry..." Sayo begins to sob softly as she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for making you all cry if I did. I am currently going through something similar and I thought it will be great if I wrote it into a fanfic. It was pretty emotional for me as the person actually roleplayed as Lisa and I was roleplaying Sayo. So this scene was extremely relatable for me. I just wanna say thanks for all the support from all of you who are reading this. It means a lot to me. Anyways, the next chapter will be more light and cheerful I hope...


	5. Sayo's breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Sayo discover?

Sayo woke up. The sky was still dark and she didn't know when or how long she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and stretches. Her hair was messy and she could feel the dried tears at the corner of her eyes. She picked up her phone and stared at it, the time shown was 6.28 am. Sayo yawns again. Then suddenly, the events that happened yesterday hit her like a truck. She sighs and dragged her lifeless body into the shower. As the water wash over her whole body, she begin to think about what happened yesterday. 

_Maybe this was for the better...it was better to break it off earlier, I don't want to delay Lisa in her life anymore..._

Sayo rubbed soap all over her pale white body. Joining the kyudo club has certainly helped her maintained a good figure. Her muscles were toned and she had a flat stomach and relatively big hips. The water flows down her luscious hair and dripped off her hair tips. She came out of the shower and took a towel to dry her hair while she puts on her glasses. She looked at the table at her unfinished prototype. She has been working on this prototype for years...and then she realised. She started working on this prototype since she dated Lisa. She was trying to create a machine that can phase through space, the third dimension. She has already managed to work until the very last part no matter what she does, her machine just wouldn't work. Her progress has been on a standstill since 3 months ago and she couldn't find the problem. Sayo sat down on her chair, she slammed her fist on the table in frustration. Just then, she saw that Lisa had left her handkerchief on her table yesterday. She picks it up and looked at it. The handkerchief was pink in colour and had a cute rabbit design on it...or was it a bear? She has no idea but she knew Lisa really liked this animal design. She wanted to cry again but she stopped herself. She noticed a tiny thread sticking out of Lisa's handkerchief. She decided to try and pull it out but she just made the thread longer. She kept on pulling and pulling and the thread got longer and longer. Then she stopped and realised what she has done. The handkerchief has her corner completely gone, what is left is a spool of thread on Sayo's palm. Sayo frowns.

_I am a failure...whenever I tried to solve things I always screw up..._

Sayo stared at the thread and handkerchief in front of her. Suddenly, it was as if she had her moment of eureka. Her eyes lit up and she picked up the handkerchief. "This! This is the answer I have been looking for! Oh my god, why am I so dumb?!" She couldn't help but exclaim out loud. She quickly scribbled down some notes and several equations on a paper. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and grabbed her prototype. Then she rushed to the school in excitement.

* * *

Sayo quickly rushed to her locker. She saw Kokoro at the locker, taking her stuff.

"Kokoro!" Sayo shouted. Kokoro was surprised. She rarely had someone call out her name.

"Sayo? You called me?" Kokoro looked at Sayo in confusion.

"Yes yes! I need your help!" Sayo was adjusting her glasses. She was panting heavily and beads of sweat were sliding down her face. Her hair was let down and messily covering her face.

"Calm down Sayo! What do you need help with?" Kokoro was happy. This was the first time Sayo called her and even by her first name. And Sayo was asking for her help. It was as if a miracle happened.

"I...I need this mechanical part..." Sayo took out the piece of crumpled paper and that she stuffed in her pocket and showed Kokoro. Kokoro smiled and nodded. 

"I can call the suits to help. I am pretty sure I saw this part before when exploring the warehouse of my dad's company. When do you need it by?"

"I need it ASAP! Thank you so much!" Sayo hugged Kokoro tightly, then she went to class. Kokoro was surprised by the sudden gesture. Then she smiled and said,

"No problem Sayo!"

But Sayo was already long gone.

* * *

The next few days, Sayo didn't go to school. She locked herself in her room, trying to build finish the prototype with the part that Kokoro gave her. She slowly and carefully assembled all the individual parts together and soldered them together. Marina tried to ask her out to eat but Sayo was too focused to even notice any noise. Then finally, she finished assembling and piecing the parts together. She lets out a sigh and unlocked her door. But as she tried to walk out her room, her knees buckled.

"Wha..."

Sayo felt her whole world spin as she fell on to the floor. Then her world went black.

* * *

Sayo woke up on a hospital bed. She was hooked to an IV drip. She looked around the room. Then she pressed the nurse button. Nurses came rushing in.

"Oh you're awake!" The nurse quickly helped Sayo measure her blood pressure. 

"What happened...to me...?" Sayo's lips were dry. She barely managed to spit out the words.

"You are dehydrated and almost starved yourself to death. Luckily, you were sent to the hospital immediately." The nurse explained.

"What...?" Sayo thought about what happened. 

_I was...The prototype! I did it!_

"I need to go..." Sayo struggled to sit up. 

"Hey! Lie down! You are not allowed to move yet until the doctor gets here!" The nurse gently pushed Sayo down on her bed.

"No I need to-" Sayo tried to get up.

"Sayo Hikawa. Lie down or else." A stern and serious voice came from the door. Marina came in and placed down some fruits and a container. Sayo obeyed the command. She knew not to disobey Marina when she uses that voice.

Marina's expression soften. Suddenly, tears begin to flow down Marina's eyes. "D-Do you know how worried I was?!" Marina said in between sobs.

"I...I am sorry Marina..." Sayo looks away. She has never in her life seen Marina cried. It kind of scared her.

Marina went over and hugged Sayo. "Promise me never to do that again! Ever!" 

Sayo nodded silently. She frowns and pats Marina's back. "D-Don't cry...I am not used to it..."

Marina back away and wiped her tears. She sniffled. "Here I brought porridge...have some..." Marina opened the container and inside was some steaming hot porridge.

"I...I want fries..." Sayo blushed as said softly.

"What?! You just recovered! No fried food! Besides, fries are so oily!"

Sayo looked down. Her face show a slight disappointment.

"...Alright...after you're discharged..." Marina sighs. She started blowing on to the spoon that has a scoop of porridge.

Sayo smiled a little and started eating.

* * *

Sayo was discharged a few days later. Over the days, Hina, Kokoro and even her old-time friend Sandy and Rui came to visit her. Sandy is now already a high ranking police commissioner. Her partner Rui has left the police force years ago and became a vet. They caught up with Sayo about what happened. Sayo excitedly told them about her new invention and that she was ready to demonstrate it in front of the Japan Scientists' Association (JSA). Sayo immediately went home after she was discharged and got into testing mode. She first placed a small pea in her prototype. Then, she pressed the button located at the site of the prototype. The pea instantly vanished and appeared on her bed. Sayo was ecstatic. She clutched the prototype and wore her most formal clothes and rushed over to the JSA headquarters. However, the receptionist saw that she was just a young girl and refused her entry.

"Why not? I got an amazing invention here for the professor to see!"

"The professor has no time to waste on such child's play! Go away!" The receptionist snobbily chased Sayo away. Sayo stood firmly. She was shaking in anger. All her efforts was dismissed by this receptionist who probably did not even know anything about quantum physics. 

"Sayo...?"

Sayo turned around. She saw Lisa and was immediately stunned. "L-Lisa..? What are you...?"

Lisa walked over. "I should be asking you this question. Why are you here?" Lisa stared at Sayo curiously.

"I..I..." Sayo was choking. She thought about how she let Lisa down and she could not speak.

"She wanted to show the professor her AMAZING invention. Haha what a joke!" The receptionist laughed.

"Is that true Sayo?" Lisa asked genuinely. Sayo nodded silently and blushed. She hugged her prototype to her chest and looked away.

Lisa smiled and grabbed Sayo's arm. "Follow me then~," Lisa said in a rather cheery tone. She leads Sayo into the lifts. 

"Wait! Young Mistress! You can't-" The receptionist tried to stop Lisa and Sayo but they already boarded the lift. 

Sayo was surprised. She stared at Lisa in awe. "Y-You are...?"

"Yes yes. I am the professor's daughter. What about it?" Lisa looked a bit annoyed.

"Why didn't you..?"

"You never asked! I would have told you! Besides...I didn't want you to date me just because I am from a wealthy and high ranking family..." Lisa sighs.

"I am sorry..." Sayo looked down.

"I am sorry too Sayo...I was rash...and that night...it was uncalled for..." Lisa pats Sayo's shoulder. "Let's be friends from now on okay~?" She smiled at Sayo.

Sayo nodded, a small smile formed on her face.

Sayo and Lisa reached the professor's office. "Dad! My friend here wants to show you something!" 

"Lisa?! And who is this?" The professor turned around and observed Sayo.

"H-Hi...Professor Imai...I am a year 3 Physics student at Hanasakigawa University. I am here to show you my invention. Trust me...it will be worth your time..." Sayo said in a soft voice. She did not dare to look at Lisa's father in his eyes.

"Alright then...follow me to the lab..." The professor leads Sayo and Lisa to his lab.

Sayo performed the demonstration in front of the professor with a pencil. The pencil was successfully transported across two boxes. 

"This..." The professor stared at Sayo in awe. "How did you..."

Sayo started explaining the concept behind the teleportation. "...and that is how I created this..."

"But how did you even come out with this theory?"

"To be honest...it was your daughter's handkerchief..."

"My handkerchief??" Lisa was surprised.

"Yes...there was a thread sticking out...and I tried to pull it out...but it just kept getting longer...then I realised I was disassembling the handkerchief...so I had unknowingly created a self-loop to disassemble the handkerchief into its most basic parts and then they can be reassembled again to form the handkerchief, thus this is the theory behind this teleportation..." Sayo explained.

"I didn't understand but glad I helped! I guess..." Lisa lets out an awkward laugh.

"This...this can actually earn you a Nobel prize Hayo!"

"It's Sayo, sir." 

"Oh right! I need you to present this to my colleagues! Right now!"

* * *

Sayo was sitting on an airplane. Beside her were Lisa and her father. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sayo...don't be so nervous haha~ It is a long flight so get some sleep okay? I am so excited for you to receive the prize!" Lisa chuckles.

Sayo was nominated to receive the Nobel prize for her invention in America. She smiled a little as she held on to Lisa's hand when the plane begin to take off. 


	6. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo continued to improve on her teleportation device. Instead of going through space, she is trying to make it go through time...will she be able to make it?

After receiving the Nobel prize, Sayo went on to continue her studies in Physics and eventually got her Ph.D. She didn't give up on working on her teleportation device which was a major scientific breakthrough and now it is widely used in major cities for transportation. This is due to the device requiring major energy consumption, thus it is commercially used for only transportation of goods less than 10kg. The teleportation of living subjects is forbidden although tests on plants prove that teleportation is harmless to the living subject itself. No animal tests have been used yet because it is deemed unethical.

Sayo continues working in her lab. After graduating with her Ph.D., Sayo managed to secure a lab to do her own research. Her teleportation device managed to earn her a huge sum of money. Thus, her living expenses were well taken care of. She has since moved out of the orphanage and is currently living above her lab. She is still on close terms with Marina and visits her once in a while. Although, Marina is not as young as she used to be. She is slowly passing on the orphanage to her daughter. Hina has gone to work as a scientist at NASA, with her unique way of thinking and her love for astronomy. Hina does visit Sayo now and then, and as usual, babbling about her life while Sayo was focused on her research. Sandy and Rui are still working at their respective jobs and they still check up on Sayo every few months. Kokoro has now taken over her father's company and is the company's director, overseeing all the operations. She still kept in touch with Sayo but is busy with her work nowadays. Lisa became a fashion designer in a well-known fashion company, currently the top designer in the company. Lisa visits Sayo whenever she can, and is best friends with Sayo now. 

* * *

Sayo buried her face in the stack of papers in front of her. She started wearing contact lenses after Lisa persuaded her. She has a much more mature look to her now. She was wearing her lab coat and underneath it, she was wearing a black skirt that stretches all the way to her knees, a white collared shirt and a necklace with a star pendant that Hina gave her for her 21st birthday. Sayo has started working on a machine that is able to travel the rumored 4th dimension: time. That was all she was doing for the past 5 years but she seems to be stuck again. She threw her pencil on the table and lets out a groan in frustration. 

"Arrrgghhh why don't the numbers add up?!" Sayo couldn't help but say it out loud. 

"I see someone is feeling a bit frustrated~" Just then, Lisa entered her lab. Sayo had allowed Lisa to enter her lab freely by giving her a keycard. 

"L-Lisa?!" Sayo immediately turned around. Lisa was smiling cheerily at her. Lisa had gotten even better looking over the years. Her body was even curvier than before and her choice of clothes just made her look even better. Lisa placed down a plastic bag on Sayo's table.

"Here, have some cookies, maybe they will give you some inspiration~" Lisa smiled.

Sayo nodded. She took out some cookies from the bag and started munching on them. There is something about Lisa's cookies that always managed to make her feel more relaxed. 

"So...what's the problem? Maybe I can help!" Lisa laughs as she said jokingly.

"Oh really? Well, there is this part-"

"Sayo! Do you really think I can help? Hahahaha! Silly girl!" Lisa could not help but burst out laughing. Sayo looked away, her face slightly flushed. The joke just went past her head. "Anyways...don't sleep too late again okay?" Lisa calmed down and told Sayo.

Sayo nodded quietly as she reached into the bag for another cookie. She went back to reading more research papers. Lisa smiled and left the lab silently, leaving Sayo to focus on her work.

* * *

Sayo was back outside at the orphanage. It was drizzling again and the sky was dark and gloomy. Suddenly, she saw the teenage girl again. 

"Tsu..gumi...?" Sayo reached out to call the girl.

The girl turned around and smiled at Sayo. It was the same bright smile that brought Sayo out of her sadness and grief. "Sayo? Fufu~ I am glad you remember me..." 

"Of course...I wanted to meet you again...I-" Sayo went up to hug Tsugumi but she disappeared into the air. Sayo looked around frantically, tears were flowing down.

"Sayo...go back to the basics..." Tsugumi's voice faded away.

"No! Come back!" Sayo jolt awake. She had fallen asleep on her work table. She rubbed her eyes, as the corner of her eyes was moist. "Basics...basics...of course! I have been too focused on applying all those advanced rules but I forgot the most basic one..." Sayo quickly scribbled down some equations on a paper. Her eyes widen. "I...I did it...finally..." Sayo leaned back on her chair. Tears of happiness flowed down her face. She felt so relieved. She finally broke through the part she was stuck on. She quickly made a call to Kokoro. 

"Kokoro!"

"Sayo! Nice to hear from you! How have you been?" Kokoro still sounded as cheery as ever.

"I need to buy some parts from you. Now!" Sayo sounded really excited.

"Eh? Okay...which parts you need?" Kokoro was slightly surprised by Sayo's anxious tone. She noted down all the parts that Sayo needed. "Are you going to build a spaceship? Hahahaha!" 

"Sort of..." 

"Alright, if you're going to space please bring me too!" Kokoro jokingly said.

"Sure! If I do build something that can go to space..." Sayo didn't get the joke again.

"Oh my! I am holding you to your word! I will ask someone to deliver it to your lab tomorrow. You can always pay me later."

"It is okay! I can pay you right now." Sayo quickly did a fast bank transfer with her phone. She has been buying parts from Kokoro so frequently and is so used to this action.

"Hahaha, thanks Sayo! Goodbye now!"

"Bye Kokoro..." Sayo hung up. She was too excited to sleep. Sayo went back to her room and lay on her bed trying to get some rest.

* * *

"Sayo...what are you building exactly?" Kokoro stared curiously at Sayo as she assembled the parts together.

"Well if I tell you, don't tell anyone else alright?"

"Okay!"

"It is a time machine."

"Woah!! Is that really a time machine? So it can travel through time?" Kokoro looked really excited.

"Yes. It is. Although there is a small problem..." Sayo frowns.

"Huh?"

"Uhm...it is a one-way time machine..."

"One-way?"

"Yea...and the teleportation device, which this machine was based on...hasn't even tried teleporting animals yet, let alone humans...so I don't know if this will work. Even if it does work...I am not coming back..."

"Sayo...this sounds dangerous...don't you want to research more...?" Kokoro looked worried.

"I...I don't have time anymore...I am getting old already..." Sayo sighs.

"Old? Hahahahah! You're only 26! How are you old?" 

"But she is 21! I can't..." Sayo blurted out.

"She?" Kokoro was intrigued.

"N-Nevermind..." Sayo frowns and continues working. 

"Also...I don't think you should mess with time..." Kokoro was worried for Sayo.

"I will be ok...I think..." Sayo shrugged away Kokoro's concern. She continues tightening the bolts. Kokoro kept quiet. She knew it would be hard to convince Sayo to wait longer and do more testing before actually using the machine on herself. She decided to message Lisa about the current situation.

* * *

After what seems like hours, Sayo finally finished building the machine. It was the perfect size to fit her only. Sayo smiled and wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead. "Finally...it is done!"

"Sayo?" Lisa entered the lab. Her face was a look of concern.

"L-Lisa?? What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Sayo was surprised by Lisa's sudden appearance.

"Kokoro told me everything...are you sure you want to do this?"

Sayo stared at Kokoro who looked away. It was the few rarest time that Kokoro was frowning.

"I will be fine Lisa..." Sayo lied. She had to comfort Lisa so that Lisa will allow her to test the machine on herself.

"No...you will not...and Kokoro said you won't be coming back...is that true?"

Sayo went silent. She refused to look at Lisa.

''So you're going to abandon all of us? Hina? Marina?" Lisa's voice cracked. She was about to cry. 

Sayo kept quiet. She knew what Lisa said was true. She is not coming back. She is leaving this life that she has in this timeline.

"I...am sorry..." That was all Sayo could say.

"Can you not leave...?" Lisa held on to Sayo's arm.

"I...am sorry..." Sayo shook off Lisa's hand. She quickly tapped the buttons on the machine. The machine whirred to life.

"STOP SAYING THAT! THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!" Lisa broke down. "Please...Sayo...listen to me for once..."

Sayo felt guilty and sadness washed over her. She bends down and kissed Lisa's forehead. "Sayonara..."

Lisa hugged Sayo tightly. "I still love you...Sayo...please...I don't ask for much...I just want to be able to be beside you..." Lisa kept on sobbing. Kokoro watched silently at the side. Tears were also starting to form in her eyes.

"Lisa...Kokoro...take care...help me tell the others...I am not coming back..." Sayo stood up. Lisa grabbed Sayo's leg, refusing to let go. Sayo clenched her fist. She felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into her heart. She shook off Lisa and walked into the machine.

"SAYO! NO! PLEASE!" Lisa shouted but it was futile. Sayo had already entered the machine. The machine begin rocking violently and a bright light shot out. Lisa and Kokoro covered their eyes. After a while, the machine exploded into a bright flash of light and the whole lab blackout. 

* * *

Sayo didn't know what happened. All she felt was she was floating through the air and the world was spinning. Then suddenly, she was on some dim-lited street. She fell on to the floor and she felt nauseous. She was still wearing the clothes she wore before entering the machine. Other than feeling dizzy, she was normal. "Did I...do it?" She looked around. She saw a newspaper stand and rushed over. The date on the newspaper was 23rd December 2005. It was the year her parents died. 


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo, with the knowledge of what is going to happen, can she change the fate of her loved ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this fic. I think I will focus more now on this fic and I plan to finish it before May. Thanks for your patience!

Sayo stumbled around as she tries to figure out the location she is in. The post effects of time travel still linger as she could still feel the world is still spinning around her. Her vision was also blurry and the dinner she ate threatens to escape from her mouth. A nearby street sign managed to solve her worries. 

_Morisson street. This is quite close to the shopping center mom and dad were shopping for our Christmas presents._

Sayo saw a passer-by and grabbed him by the arm. "What time...is it...?" Her voice was weak. The time-traveling seems to have drained all her energy. 

"T-Ten pm..." The passer-by was taken by surprise by Sayo's sudden lunge towards him. He quickly shook Sayo off, believing she is a lunatic and scurried off into the night.

_Ten pm...mom and dad should be at the shopping center now...I must go warn them..._

Sayo dragged her fatigued body towards the direction of the shopping center, walking as fast as she can. She is completely functioning on her mental strength as her body is screaming for her to lie down and rest. 

_Mom and dad...wait for me...I won't let anything happen to you all this time..._

* * *

Sayo arrived at the mall. It was 10.30 pm and the shops are all starting to close down. Sayo begins to look around anxiously, hoping to spot the familiar figures of her parents. 

_Mom...dad...where are you guys? Please don't leave yet..._

From the corner of her eyes, Sayo spotted a couple walking towards the mall exit, they were carrying a large plastic bag. Sayo's eyes widen as she rushed over to the couple. She could smell the familiar scent of the perfume her mother always wear even before reaching them. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She hugged the woman tightly.

"Mom! I...I...have finally found you guys!" Sayo cried out as she begins sobbing. All the emotions gushed out like a rapid river current. All these years, she spent researching and building the time machine, at this moment, it all felt worth it. The woman lets out a yelp and turns around. The man pushes Sayo away.

"Who are you? Why did you touch my wife?" The man was slightly pissed. Her voice was firm and loud. To hear her father's voice again...

"It's me! I am Sayo! I am your daughter!" Sayo gestured to herself. Her tears kept on flowing. The couple looked at Sayo in confusion, again, treating her like a lunatic. 

"Sayo...? Dear, do you know her?" The man turned over to her wife and asked her. Sayo's mother stared at Sayo for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"You have two daughters! Sayo and Hina right? I am Sayo! I am the grownup version of Sayo!" Sayo desperately tries to explain herself but it just made them looked even more confused. Adding on to that, Sayo's aggressiveness seems to make them step back a few steps. 

"How do you know our daughter's name? And who is Sayo? We only have 1 child." The man questioned Sayo with a suspicious glare.

"One...child...?" Sayo was stunned. She could not believe what she just heard. "You all had twins...remember?"

"Twins? No. We only had one child. Her name is Hina. Now can you please kindly leave us alone, we have to rush home." The woman finally spoke. She grabbed her husband's arm and started walking towards the parking lot.

"No! Mom! Wait! You can't!" Sayo rushed towards the couple and grabbed her mother by the arm again. "You all will meet an accident!"

The man turned around to face Sayo again. This time, his face has a very deep frown, the kind that Sayo knew she was in deep trouble whenever she saw that face when she was young. "Are you cursing us?"

"I am not! You really have to trust me! I am from the future! In fact...in the timeline I am in, I am your daughter..." Sayo seemed to have figured out something. Her appearance in this timeline seemed to have altered the events in this timeline. The Sayo in this timeline does not seem to exist. Her father snapped. He bellowed at Sayo.

"There is a limit to my patience young lady! If you don't leave us alone, I might have to call the police!"

Sayo felt weak. She felt as if she was a child again and her father was lecturing her about something bad she has done. She desperately clings on to her mother's arm. "Please, mom...you have to believe me...don't drive home...you all will meet a drunk driver and an accident will happen...trust me..." Sayo pleaded.

The man whipped out his phone and started dialing for the police. He placed the phone to his ear. "Hi, yes, I would like to make a report. A young woman over here is assaulting us and harassing us, refusing to let us leave the mall. Could you please send an officer here?" Her father's voice was grave.

Sayo broke down. She fell on to the floor and hugged her mother's leg. "You got to believe me...I really am from the future...you promised Hina you will reach home at 11 pm...Both of your names are Mashita and Ryou Hikawa...Hina is born on the 20th of March...you both plan to buy a guitar for her..."

Sayo's parents stared at Sayo in bewilderment as Sayo started rattling on about information about their family. "Are you...a stalker too?" Sayo's mother's voice was quivering. She seemed really freaked out by Sayo.

"I am not a stalker mom...I am from the future...like I told you..."

Just then, the sound of sirens got closer and closer. A police car arrived at the mall. A familiar figure stepped out of the car as Sayo stared up with her teary eyes.

"S-Sandy?!" Sayo shouted. She rushed up and hugged the super confused officer. Sandy placed a hand on her holster.

"Miss...please release me at this instant!" Sandy ordered. Sayo immediately pulls away. 

"Sandy! I am Sayo!" Sayo totally forgot about her theory about changing timelines just now. She gestured wildly. 

"I am not sure how you know my name, but Mr. Hikawa over here has reported you for harassment. Mr. Hikawa, would you like to press charges?"

Sayo's dad paused and took a look at Sayo. Then he shook his head. "As long as you restrain her and let us leave, this matter will be solved." Sayo's dad replied with a firm tone.

Sandy took out handcuffs and cuffed Sayo's hands. "Alright, Mr. Hikawa, you may leave now. Have a great Christmas!" Sandy smiled and held Sayo back with a strong grip. Sayo struggled furiously, she cried loudly. 

"DAD! MOM! NOOOO! DON'T GO! YOU ALL WILL DIE!! PLEASE! TRUST ME!!! DAD!!!!" Sayo screamed but her parents had already entered the car. He started the engine and drove off into the darkness. Sayo felt defeated. All her efforts gone. Her world started to spin rapidly as she blacks out.


	8. Tsugumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sayo finally meet who she traveled back for?

"...wake...up...WAKE UP!" A loud voice blasted at Sayo as she was shaken awake violently. Sayo slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed in a white room. The brightness stung as she looked around the room. She saw Sandy sitting right beside her.

"Alright, young lady...time for some explanation," Sandy crossed her hands as she stared sternly at Sayo. "the doctor said you have severe malnutrition...what happened to you? And how do you know my name?"

Sayo immediately sits up. "Where am I?" She rubs her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the lights.

"You answer my questions first, young lady. Firstly, I need to know your name."

"I am Sayo Hikawa. Is this the hospital? Wait...did an accident happened already?!" Sayo tries to leap off the bed. Her heart started beating furiously as the machine beside her beeps faster.

"Calm down. There was an accident, but it was just a drunk driver. He is the only one on that highway at that time." Sandy pushed Sayo back on to the bed. Sayo calmed down a bit.

"Thank god mom and dad is alright..." Sayo heaved a huge sigh of relief as she muttered under her breath.

"Can you please answer my questions? Okay, I will repeat them one by one again. One, how do you know my name?" Sandy leaned towards Sayo, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I..." Sayo paused. Sandy would never buy her story. "You won't get it anyway."

"Don't give such a lame excuse! Tell me! Now!" Sandy was getting more aggressive, her hands clutched on to Sayo's shoulders. Sayo already anticipated this, she knew Sandy is a very hot-headed person.

"Fine. Don't hurt me." Sayo pushed Sandy's hand away. She leaned back against the wall. "I am from the future, Sandy. In my timeline, my parents died in that accident. You are the police officer in charge of the case. You were the one who took me and Hina to the orphanage and constantly checks up on us. We were kinda best buds and I always treated you like an aunt." 

"What the...hold up! One thing at a time! You are from the future?" Sandy looks at Sayo doubtfully.

"Yes. Argh, you won't believe me...what's the point...?" Sayo sighs again. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Wake up!" Sandy shook Sayo awake again. "Fine. I choose to believe you, happy?" Sandy pouts. She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms again.

Sayo opened her eyes as she gives a small grin. "Yes. Happy."

"Stop messing around!" Sandy groaned, "So what exactly happened?"

Sayo slowly sits up again. She faced Sandy and stared into her eyes deeply, her face was as serious as she could be. "I managed to build a time machine. I traveled back in time to save my parents and-" Sayo stopped abruptly. A hint of guilt flashed past her eyes. She thought of Lisa again.

"And...?" Sandy was rather intrigued by Sayo's story, she urged Sayo to continue.

"...and to meet someone..." Sayo looked away, she frowns.

"Meet who? Me?" Sandy smiled at Sayo smugly.

"You? Funny joke, Sandy." Sayo shook her head. "It is a girl...she was the one who pulled me out of the darkness...even though she only spoke to me a few words but...I will never forget her...or that night...that night! What day is it?! Is it Christmas?!" Sayo frantically grabbed Sandy's arm.

"Woah! Calm down! Yea, today is Christmas day, you were knocked out for one whole night..." Sandy shook off Sayo's grip.

"Oh my god...thank god...I haven't missed it...or else all my efforts would have gone to waste..."

"Wait...so you are telling me...you created a time machine, came back in time, save your parents and meet a girl whom you've met for a short while and spoke a few sentences with...I get the parents part but the girl...can't you just talk to her in your timeline?" Sandy raised her eyebrow.

"She..." Sayo looked away again, sorrow washed over her face, "...dead..." 

Sandy's expression turned solemn. "I am sorry..."

"No...it's fine..." Sayo took off the plug on her finger. The machine starts to alarm.

"What are you doing, you can't leave yet!" Sandy stood up to stop Sayo from getting off the bed.

"I have to! I have to leave now! Or else I won't get to meet her!" Sayo shouted. Her eyes filled with pure determination. Sandy backs away as Sayo stumbled to her feet. She grabbed on to the table for support.

"Look! You can't even stand straight! How are you supposed to walk?!" Sandy tried to convince Sayo to lie back down.

"I have to..." Sayo struggled to walk forward. Sandy could not bear to see Sayo in such a state, it seems like this person she is trying to meet is very important to her.

"Fine! I will drive you there...but you must sit in a wheelchair. Wait for me, I go get one." Sandy grumbled as she left the room. Sayo was surprised that Sandy actually offered to help. She smiled as she sat back down on the bed, waiting for Sandy to come.

_She is still the Sandy I know...her bark is worse than her bite..._

* * *

"So...is it this orphanage?" Sandy turned to Sayo as their car stopped right at the entrance of a building. The huge sign that hangs on top of the two massive doors reads "CiRCLE Orphanage". Sayo nodded. Sandy turned off the engine and prepared to exit the car.

"I can walk...I am feeling much better now..." Sayo placed her hand gently on Sandy's arm. Sandy gave a nod and exited the car, going over to Sayo's side and supported her as they walk over to the entrance. Sandy pressed on to the doorbell. The sky above starts to get gloomier as rain clouds gather. The sun has already started dipping down. The door opened and a young familiar woman stood there. Tears formed at the corner of Sayo's eyes, she rushed up and hugged the woman tightly.

"Marina...I missed you..." Sayo's tears begin to fall. She felt like she was a kid again, back when Marina took her in and takes care of her.

"Ahh...and who are you guys?" Marina was taken aback by the sudden hug from this woman who was probably a few years younger than her. Sayo kept on sobbing without releasing the hug.

"Ahaha...sorry to bother you...she is Sayo and my name is Sandy. Uhm...well I think we should go in and she can explain all to you, looks like it is going to rain anytime now..." Sandy laughs awkwardly. Marina looked confused but she still gestured for the pair to enter the orphanage. 

* * *

"Alright! Alright! I trust you! Just...stop..." Marina's face was flushed as she quickly placed a finger on Sayo's lips. Sayo smiled at Marina sheepishly. She has just explained to Marina the entire story and even shared some embarrassing secrets the other Marina told her back in her timeline. Marina pants heavily. "Gosh...why did I even tell you all of these...?" 

"I need to stay here for a while, Marina. I need to meet her...she is passing by here tonight..." Sayo grabbed Marina's arm as she pleaded. Marina nodded as she gestured to the top floor. 

"There is an empty room upstairs...you can stay there for the time being..." Marina sighs. 

"Is it the one at the end of the hallway?" Sayo's eyes lit up. 

"Yes...how did you- you know what? I am not even surprised anymore..." Marina gave Sayo the key to the room. Sayo took the key to her room happily. She looked over to Marina.

"Thank you...Marina...and you too, Sandy..." Sayo smiled. Her friends and family from her timeline are still helping her as much in this timeline. She has endless gratitude for them. 

"Alright, I guess that is all I can do. Here is my contact. If you need more help just gimme a ring." Sandy passed Sayo her card. Sayo took it with trembling hands. Sandy waved goodbye as she exited the orphanage. Marina also stood up.

"I have something else to do to, please excuse me." Sayo watches as Marina walks away.

_I guess...not everything is the same..._

Sayo quickly stood up and rushes up to her room. The room is just as it is when she first came to the orphanage. It has a simple design, a single bed, and a desk. Sayo stared at the blank space on the wall, the space where she would have pasted the news article about Tsugumi's accident. She sat on the chair, thinking about the years she spent sitting in front of this desk, trying to work out her teleportation prototype. She shook the thoughts away. Now she has done what she always wanted to do. Tonight will be the night she has been waiting for all her life. She will finally meet that girl. The one who has never let her lose her childish innocence, her childhood happiness. Sayo stood up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Sayo stood outside the porch of the orphanage. The light drizzle falls on to her shoulders. It was exactly like this 15 years ago, that night during Christmas. Sayo is getting more nervous by the minute, the sounds of Christmas songs rang from inside the orphanage. This time, Hina is not inside celebrating with the kids, but back at home with her parents. Sayo smiled when she thinks about the happy expression Hina must have right now. The streetlights begin to flicker ever so slightly. Suddenly, Sayo could see a figure walking towards the orphanage, the figure seems to be carrying a large bag. Sayo fidgets even more with her hands even more as the rain kept on drizzling. She rubs her hands together as the figure approaches the orphanage. 

_Tsugumi...I have finally found you..._

Tsugumi reached the orphanage entrance, she is still wearing her Santa costume, slung over her shoulder is a large red bag. Tsugumi saw Sayo staring at her, a wide smile on Sayo's face and Sayo seemed to be teary-eyed. Tsugumi nodded and smiled at Sayo, but she did not stop to talk to her. She kept on walking forward. Sayo starts to get flustered. She rushes up to Tsugumi.

"Wait! Tsugumi!" Sayo shouted as she placed her hand on Tsugumi's shoulder.

"Eh?" Tsugumi turned around. She was shocked and confused. "How did you know my name?" 

"Tsu...gumi...'' Sayo stared into Tsugumi's eyes, tears start to flow down her cheek. A smile of relief on her face. Tsugumi stared at Sayo curiously, she has never met this person before in her life. Sayo hugged Tsugumi tightly as she sobs loudly, all her emotions poured out at that exact moment. "I...I have finally found you..."

"Found...me?" Tsugumi was a bit scared and weirded out by Sayo. Sayo slowly lets go of the hug. She wiped her tears.

"I-I am sorry...Hi, my name is Sayo..." Sayo held out her hand. Tsugumi smiled and took the handshake. 

"Ahaha...I guess for some reason you already know my name..." 

_Her smile... it's so bright..._

Sayo nodded. She opened her mouth as she wanted to explain everything to Tsugumi. Just then, a loud voice sounded from Sayo's back.

"Tsugu! You are here? I thought you needed to be at the party early?" A tall, red-haired girl approaches the couple. Behind her is 3 other people, one white-haired girl, a black-haired girl with a red highlight streaking down her side, and a pink-haired girl. 

"Tsugumi, who is this?" The black-haired girl crossed her arms as she stared at Sayo with a cold, unfriendly look.

"Everyone, you are here! I am sorry...haha I was late trying to prepare the presents..." Tsugumi laughed. She turns to the black-haired girl, "Ran-chan, her name is Sayo, we just met, haha..."

"Ohhh!!! Want to ask her to join us??? The more people the merrier!" The pink-haired girl bounced up and down excitedly.

"Himari...I thought we always celebrated Christmas among ourselves...same as always..." Ran frowns as she softly said to Himari. 

"Ran, don't be so sour about it! Tsugumi's friend is our friend right?" the red-haired girl said loudly as she slapped Ran's back while laughing. Ran coughed and went forward a few steps. 

"Tomo-chin is right~ Besides, it seems like they have some special relationship hehheheh~" The white-haired girl smugly looks at Sayo and Tsugumi.

"Moca-chan! I told you we just met!" Tsugumi's face got flushed. She quickly bowed towards Sayo, "I am sorry, my friend just like to say weird things sometimes, don't mind her!" 

Sayo smiled and nodded. "It is okay...I do like you." 

"EHHHHHHHH???????!!!!!" Tsugumi's friends all took a step back. They stared at Tsugumi and Sayo in bewilderment. "Y-You guys-??!!" 

Tsugumi could feel her face burning up, her heart thumping wildly. "I...I..." She tried to form words but nothing comes out.

Sayo sighs. "Why not let's all go to the party and I will explain everything to all of you." Sayo grabbed Tsugumi's hand gently and started walking forward. The whole gang stood there, stunned for a minute before recovering and runs towards the couple. Tsugumi stared at Sayo's serious face that contains a hint of gentleness, she didn't know what anticipates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last so please stay tuned!


	9. Sayo-nara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sayo have a happy ending?

Sayo carried the grocery bag as she walked briskly back home. After explaining everything that happened that night during Christmas, Tsugumi and her friends were shocked and stunned by the story. They were unable to digest how Sayo managed to create a time machine, and even so, created it just so she can come and visit Tsugumi. Tsugumi was the most shocked of them all, combined with the embarrassment of Sayo's confession. After that, Tsugumi is unable to talk to Sayo for the entire night, and the 2 days following that night. Sayo was disappointed as she waited anxiously for Tsugumi's reply throughout that 2 excruciating days, until the 3rd day when Tsugumi asked Sayo out to the cafe. She is willing to try being friends with Sayo first, so they started hanging out more. The Afterglow members saw how dedicated Sayo was towards Tsugumi and started secretly supported Sayo. As time passes, and many late-night chats, Tsugumi finally accepts Sayo and started officially dating her. Sayo was felt surreal, everything seemed to fall in place. She felt that all her efforts were not in vain, she finally gets to date the girl of her dreams.

Sayo reached a traffic stop. She stood still, watching the cars drive past her. Then she reached into her pocket, feeling for a tiny box. She took out the box and opened it, a diamond ring shines under the moonlight. Sayo smiled. She and Tsugumi have been dating for more than 3 months now. She felt like the time is right to propose to her, as they already started living together. The green man on the traffic light lights up, Sayo closed the box and shove it back to her pocket. She was feeling excited and nervous because she does not know how Tsugumi will react. She quickly crosses the road and continues walking. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, the soft sound of footsteps. She quickens her pace, and the footsteps match her. She saw from the nearby car mirror that 2 figures in a black coat are following her. Sayo turned a corner and breaks into a run. She did not stop running until she reaches home, making sure to lock the door twice. Sayo pants heavily as she clutches her chest. She placed the grocery on the table.

"Why are you panting? I didn't ask you to run to get the groceries, haha~" Tsugumi walked out of the kitchen to see the sweating and panting Sayo. 

"I...I was getting followed..." Sayo said in between pants.

"W-What?" Tsugumi's eyes widen. She hands Sayo a glass of water. Her expression filled with concern. "Here, have a drink..." 

"T-Thanks..." Sayo took the glass of water and sat on the couch, she started sipping from the glass. "Sorry to make you worry, I shook the off..."

"No~ It is okay..." Tsugumi shook her head, she sat beside Sayo, sliding close to her, "what matters is you are safe..." Tsugumi smiled. Sayo saw Tsugumi's smile and started calming down. Tsugumi placed her warm hand on Sayo's shoulders, which Sayo always felt comforting.

"...ne...Tsugumi..." Sayo suddenly blushed as she looked away.

"Hm?" Tsugumi looked at Sayo curiously.

"...I-I got something to t-tell you..." Sayo stuttered, her hand already reaching for her pocket. The adrenaline is coursing through her as her heart starts to thump wildly. 

"What is it?" Tsugumi smiled again. Sayo quickly took out the box and got to one knee. Tsugumi was taken aback, she did not expect this.

Sayo tried to calm herself as she opened the box slowly, she started reciting the speech she has been practicing for the past few days. "I-I know we have only been dating for a few months...but these past few months have been the best time of my entire life...I already see you as the partner who will walk beside me for this journey and-" 

Tsugumi placed a finger on Sayo's lips, tears formed on the corner of her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I will." Tsugumi smiled brightly as tears flow down her face. She held out her hand. Sayo was ecstatic. She slid the ring into Tsugumi's ring finger. Then the both of them hugged each other tightly. Sayo could not believe all this is happening. She started bawling her eyes out. She felt so relieved, so happy, her happiness is indescribable. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door break the couple's moment.

Sayo slowly releases the hug and wiped her tears. She walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood the two people who were following Sayo just now. They were wearing a black coat stretching all the way to their legs, a black hat, and black sunglasses. Sayo quickly attempts to slam the door but one of them held the door opened. Sayo's fear turned into rage. "Who are you guys?!"

"Sayo Hikawa." One of the black coat spoke. It was deep and gruff. Sayo was stunned. How did they know her full name?

"May we come in? We have something important to tell you." The other black coat spoke, it was a female voice. 

"Sayo-san, who is it?" Tsugumi came out from behind. She saw the 2 figures and back away. Sayo gestured for the 2 figures to come in as she closed the door behind her.

"So, what do you want?" Sayo's voice was cold and unwelcoming. She felt a bad vibe coming from them.

"We are the Correctors." The female spoke.

"Correctors?" Sayo asked warily.

"Yes. We correct timelines." The male added on. Sayo's heart seemed to stop when she heard the word 'timeline'. 

"And why are you here?" Sayo continues asking cautiously.

"I think you know, Sayo Hikawa." The female voice contains a hint of mockery. Sayo felt the worse is coming, the feeling of dread filled her entire body. 

"I don't need you to correct anything, please leave." Sayo gestured the two figures to the door. The two figures just stared at Sayo, then they glanced over to the nervous Tsugumi. 

"You don't want us to hurt your precious fiancee, do you?" The man said coldly. Sayo's fear starts to rise, she ran over to Tsugumi and pulled Tsugumi into her embrace.

"Leave us alone. Why are you doing this?" Sayo shouted at them. She was on the verge of crying.

"Sayo Hikawa. Because of you, the world in the future is damned to hell. After you managed to travel back in time, you have changed the entire timeline. Someone managed to steal your formula and started making and selling time machines for everyone to use. People are destroying timelines and corrupting the entire time dimension. The final result is the Earth getting swallowed by the black hole and destroyed. Thus, we were sent back to the different timelines and bring time corruptors back to their respective timelines, also removing their memories of the time machine and everything related to the timeline they corrupted. Sayo Hikawa, you are the final one." The female explained in a monotone voice. Sayo was stunned beyond words, she tried to open her mouth and speak but she could not. 

_How does it end up like this...? I cause the end of the world?_

"Sayo Hikawa, you do not have to make this harder. Just come quietly with us." The male demanded.

"I can't..." That is the only words Sayo can make out.

"You don't belong here, don't you see? You do not exist in this timeline. You are not meant to meet Tsugumi. You are not meant to marry her here." The female's voice was getting more aggressive. Sayo hugged Tsugumi tighter, she could feel Tsugumi trembling in her embrace. 

"I DON'T CARE!" Sayo shouted back. Tears begin to fall again. Tsugumi was sobbing softly into her chest. 

"Either you come with us voluntarily or we will have to use force." The male's voice was cold as steel.

Sayo clenched her fists. She is ready to fight for Tsugumi's safety. Tsugumi saw Sayo was seething with rage, she placed her soft hands on Sayo's fists. Sayo stared at her.

"Could you give us a minute?" Tsugumi pleaded the two Correctors. The Correctors stared at them and then at each other. Then, the female nodded at Tsugumi. Tsugumi held Sayo's hand and lead her to her room, closing the door.

"Tsugumi..." Sayo opened her mouth. Tsugumi smiled and held her finger to Sayo's lips. 

"Sayo-san...the past few months that I spent with you is also the best time of my life. I felt so loved and appreciated and it is really the only time that I ever feel like this..."

"No..."

"...I know you truly, truly love me and is willing to sacrifice anything for me, I do too..."

"Stop..."

"...but what they say...Sayo-san...do one last favor for me, okay?" Tsugumi forced a smile, but tears kept on flowing.

"NO! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THIS!" Sayo broke down. She hugged Tsugumi tightly. "Please...Tsugumi...don't do this..." She sobs on to Tsugumi's shoulder. Tsugumi patted Sayo's back gently.

"Go back to your timeline, and live your life for me...this is all I ask from you..." 

"No...please...Tsugumi..." Sayo kept on crying. Everything seemed to crash before her eyes. She was still so happy a moment ago, but that happiness was snatched away immediately. 

"Sayo-san...I love you..." Tsugumi smiled, she kissed Sayo deeply. Sayo kissed her back as tears would not stop flowing. After what seems like an eternity, they slowly separated. Sayo could not accept this. She will not accept this. The door opened and the Correctors entered the room. They grabbed on to Sayo with a tight grip.

"Go with them...Sayo-san..." Tsugumi forced a smile as she released Sayo. Sayo struggled violently from the clutches of the Correctors.

"NOOO! TSUGUMI! LET ME GO! NOOOOOO!" Sayo screamed. Her hands reaching out to Tsugumi as she was dragged out of the room. Outside the room stood a sophisticated looking machine that can fit 3 people. Sayo was dragged into the machine by the Correctors.

"Sayonara...Sayo-san..." Tsugumi waved goodbye to Sayo, all the while keeping her forced smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A bright light engulfed Sayo and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sayo woke up in a white room. She stared around her, there seems to be nothing around her.

_Where am I?_

Sayo stood up, she started walking around the room. The room seems to have no end. She kept on walking.

_Where is this place? What happened?_

Sayo saw a figure ahead, she quickly walks towards it. The figure came into view. It was a girl wearing a long, white dress. Sayo called out to the girl. The girl turned around and smiled at her. She placed both her hands behind her back.

"Sayo-san~" The girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Who...are you?" Sayo stared at the girl. The girl looks really familiar but Sayo could not figure out where she saw her from.

"My name is Tsugumi, hehe~ Sayo-san, we will meet again~" The girls giggled. Sayo felt something on her face.

_What is this? Tears...? Why am I crying...?_

"Sayonara...Sayo-san..." The girl smiled and turned to walk away. 

"W-Wait! Don't go!" Sayo chased after the girl but her figure got further and further away. "Wait!!!!"

Sayo jolted awake. She pants heavily as sweat drips down the side of her face. She clutched her chest.

"Hm? Sayo, you're awake~" A voice came from the door. Sayo looked up and saw Lisa standing at the door of her room. Lisa was holding a tray with what seems like breakfast.

"Lisa...I just had a bad dream..." Sayo sighs. Lisa placed the tray on Sayo's desk and sat beside her on the bed.

"Oh? Care to share with me?" Lisa looked concerned. She rubs Sayo's back.

"Actually...I think it is no big deal...it is just about someone who I don't even know..." Sayo shook her head. "Anyway, did you make breakfast?"

"Yep~" Lisa smiled. "Pancakes and hot coffee, perfect way to start the morning~"

"What will I do without you?" Sayo laughed. Lisa chuckled. 

"I will be outside waiting for you at the couch~ Once you are done just come out okay~?" Lisa smiled and stood up. Sayo nodded and went over to her desk. Lisa left the room. Sayo began eating the food and took a sip of the coffee. Suddenly, she felt something poking her in her pocket. She pulls out a tiny box and looked at it in confusion. She opened the box out of curiosity but inside was empty. Sayo paused and stared at the empty box for a whole minute, wondering what it was. Then, she closed the box and placed it in her drawer as a smile slowly spreads across her face. 

_Sayonara...Tsugumi..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if you all cried. I really enjoyed writing this story a lot and I am glad I managed to finish it. This story is actually inspired by a fanart I saw on Twitter. The idea just came right to me. The ending is something I thought of in the process of writing this story. I want to thank all of you who read through the entire story and been through this entire journey with me. I feel like this is the appropriate ending for this story. Thank you all for your support and I hope you all do check out my future fics. That is all, thank you!


End file.
